How One Event Can Change Everything
by nickz24
Summary: The Teen Titans are made to go to school for a bit to live out a normal childhood. Little did they realize what would unfold before them when they meet a certain student in one of their classes. How will this one guy change the future of the Teen Titans and the world? And just who IS this guy and what is he? I don't own DBZ or any DC characters used. I only own the OC.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. This is going to be an interesting story that I am cooking up. I am appart of a roleplay group on Facebook and made a character on there that they liked (for some reason, LOL). Anyways, he was one of my favorite OCs that I made and thought about it for a while about if I should do this. However, after talking to them about it, I decided to go ahead and go through with it. I am truly excited about this one and cannot wait to have this story be told. This will take place after the incident where Terra gave up her life to save the Titans in the 2003 TV show and just after the events at Brother Blood's hideout. I do not own anything from DC or DBZ.**

 **PROLOGUE**

Date: July 30, 2009

Before them was nothing but rubble and graves. Where once stood the secret base of Midnight Fire was now nothing more but ruin and quickly made graves overnight. Batman stood over the scene with his usual scowl as Superman and Wonder Woman looked around the debris. "What could have happened here?" Superman asked, astonished at what he was looking at.

Batman counted the amount of graves that were present before them, then went into the League data base and pulled up the roster list for Midnight Fire. The result made him more agitated than when he did not get the usual call from the secret group.

Hours were spent, searching for any evidence of what could have occurred. The only conclusions they got were that something major happened that caused the lives of Midnight Fire to be extinguished like a dying flame. There were some traces of blood on the rubble, indicating that it was a gruesome fight.

The super group was ready to leave when Batman looked over the hill nearby, noticing graves were made, as if it was all in a quick hassle. Sticks were made into crosses and the dirt looked freshly piled up as if they were finished mere hours ago. Batman took note of how many graves there were, making a stern face.

Wonder Woman flew down next to the two others with a questioning look. "What is it Batman?"

Batman turned to the graves before them, his face bore a grim expression. "There are twenty-four graves that are present here. When I pulled up their roster list, there were twenty-five."

Wonder Woman's face went into shock. "So, you're saying -"

"That someone from the inside did this?! But who and why?!" Superman added.

Batman scrolled through the roster as he looked at each individual involved in the group. He came across three that stuck out to him. "I cannot tell who did this, but I can pull up three reasons why."

He turned to the other two Justice Leaguers who wore questioning faces as he pulled up the profile of a woman. "This is the leader of the group named Megumi. She was a shadow manipulator who founded the Midnight Fire sect. She has gone on countless missions for us, thus making a lot of enemies with different groups. This could have been a way for one of them to get back at her."

Superman nodded and scratched his head. "That would make sense, but I do not think that this would be the true reason."

Batman nodded. "And that is why I have another suspicion." He then pulled up two profiles of two young boys, no older than 10, that were also in the group. After Wonder Woman and Superman read through, their eyes widened. "They're… but I thought they were wiped out in the fight all those years ago?"

Superman scowled. "That is what we thought too. Maybe one of them had a kid that they sent away and ended up here. That could be why there are 24 graves and not 25. The one that lived could be the one that was taken away."

Batman glared. "Or, the one who did this."

Wonder Woman felt a strong anger rise up. "They are kids! They would not do something this gruesome!"

Superman sighed. "They are, but they are… you know… and they have been known to be very dangerous and ruthless. Not these kids specifically but still."

Batman nodded as he took some samples. "And considering there are 24 graves that means one of them is dead. Or both. This is why we need to find out soon what happened so we can prepare for what might happen."

Date: August 15, 2017.

Batman starred at the screen, reading once again the files of the events that occurred at Midnight Fire's base. It was over 7 years since the event, and the only thing they figured out was that Megumi was indeed dead. They did not know who the survivor was, who committed the act, or why it even occurred in the first place. Batman never failed at finding an answer, but this case was like an enigma to him. There was barely any evidence of who could be the survivor, let alone who the culprit was.

Flash came into the Watch Tower command room and walked over to Batman with a full pizza pie. "Hey, I got us some dinner. You want any?"

Batman merely ignored what the speedster said, still too focused on the case. Flash looked up and saw the case, sighing. "You know, this case has been closed for over four years. You should give it a rest."

Batman sent daggers at the Flash, prompting him to quickly shut his mouth faster than he could run. "The culprit is definitely out there. That means something like this could happen to any of the other groups. The other leaguers stationed on the globe, civilian police…" He hesitated for a second. "The Titans…"

The Flash sighed and rubbed his head. "You need to relax. Getting worked up like this will just make the situation worse. Jeez, and you wonder why Robin is so much like you."

At the mention of his former protégé, his tense body relaxed, a small smile on his face. "Yeah, I guess you are right about that one."

The Flash smiled. "Wow, you are agreeing with me? I think the world is going to end." He joked.

Batman turned to his partner. "I can make yours end if you don't keep it quiet."

Flash shrugged and took a slice. "You know, I feel a bit bad for the kids. They have been doing what we are doing, yet they should be enjoying life. Not being too worked up on what is going on in the world. Being kids."

With the words leaving his mouth, Batman gave a smirk and exited out of the files. He then typed on the screen "schools near Jump City", watching as the results flew up in front of them. He smirked as he looked at one in particular: Murakami High School. He turned to his speedy counterpart and smirked. "There are times where you come up with good ideas. You know that right?"

The Flash looked confused as the Dark Knight grabbed a few slices and walked out of the command room.

"WHAT?!" Robin yelled at his former mentor on the screen, rage boiling over.

"You heard me, the League is giving you a 'mission' to attend Murakami High School." Batman responded calmly. "There, you will live normal lives and have a childhood. You will be able to still perform the duties the Titans have. However, it is not fair that you not have a childhood."

"I don't care! We should have the choice if we want to do this!" Robin yelled back.

"Well, you don't have a choice. We already signed you up for classes. We came up with identities for you all as well. Starfire will Be Kori Anderson, Raven will be Rachel Roth, Cyborg will be Victor Simmons, Beastboy will be Garfield Johnson, and you will be Richard Wayne."

Robin looked oddly at the Dark Knight. "So, I am posing as lost son of yours?"

Batman nodded. "Yes. I knew you would not like your actual name to be used, so I improvised."

Robin shook his head. "That still does not mean we go through with this!"

Batman just glared at his former protégé with a look that could kill almost any other person. "It is happening. You have no say in the matter." With that, the transmission ended.

Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy all sat within the Titans main room, waiting for their leader to come back from his call with Batman. "I wonder what they are talking about. It seemed like the man of bats was mad." Starfire questioned.

"You think it is about what happened today with the robbery?" Beastboy asked a bit nervous.

Raven looked to the green changeling. "You mean how you almost messed up the mission?" She spoke monotonely.

Beastboy panicked and was about to speak up when the door opened, an enraged Robin stomping through. A lump formed in the titan's chests, minus Raven. Cyborg walked over to their leader and went to put a hand on his shoulder. "So…"

"That jerk just cannot let me make my own decisions!" Robin yelled, punching the table that they all stood by. "He first tries to make me do what he wants, and then signs us up for SCHOOL?!"

Cyborg's face contorted in shock. "School?!"

Starfire just sat there confused at the events happening before her. "What is this school you speak of?"

Beastboy turned to the Tameranian. "It is a place where you go to learn different things, and then go to college just to get a job."

Robin huffed in annoyance. "He says we can still be titans and do what we have been doing, but he should not be forcing this on us!"

"Wait, how did he enroll us? How will BB and I get in without getting looked at?!" Cyborg questioned.

Robin sighed and handed all of the titans folders. "He said he talked to someone there and enrolled us all. He used fake names for us. As for you and Beastboy, you can use the ring you used to get into Brother Blood's hideout."

Raven looked over the files and spoke up. "As much as I see this as pointless, I think this may be good for us. We can, I don't know, finally have a childhood."

Starfire looked excited after she read through her files as well. "This place of learning looks glorious. I too wish to go to this school and do the learning!"

Cyborg and Beastboy each looked to each other. "I can modify the rings for each of us, so we can easily blend in. This might not be too bad. After all, I did not get to go to highschool, and while I was there and learned about how to be a villain, the Hive School was fun. Now that I can go to a normal school, this may not be too bad."

Beastboy nodded as the rest of the titans eyed the boy wonder. Robin thought it over for a second and sighed, placing his papers down as well. "Well, we will do this because WE want to. Not because we were told to."

The other teens looked excited at the decision. "So, when does school start guys?" Beastboy asked, already getting excited at what might happen there."

Raven rolled her eyes at Beastboy. "It said right in the beginning, September 5th. You surely are going to fail."

The other titans chatted among themselves as Robin looked out the window. Something bothered him. Not necessarily going to the school, though. His gut was telling him something was going to happen. Big things were planned in their future that Robin could not predict. Robin shook the thoughts and swallowed the nerves as he looked over the papers needed for the school.

He would not realize how right his gut was.

 **WELL there is the prologue. This was really annoying to write because I did not want it to be too short. I hope you all like it and read on. And to the friends that inspired me to write this: thank you so much and I hope you will like reading the rest that comes.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again. I know this is a bit early but here is Chapter 1. I felt that I should at least should have the beginning laid out. SO HERE WE GO.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a warm day at Murakami High School. It was an above average high school located in Jump City. The streets and sidewalk near the school was bursting with teens excited for the New Year to start. That was except for one of the teens there.

"I still don't like the idea that we are being forced into this. There must be some hidden agenda they have." Richard Wayne, aka Robin, growled to himself. He wore the regular school uniform with his black hair slicked back, like he would if he was in his Robin getup.

"Dude, just relax! It will be okay. It isn't like we have to invade an enemy stronghold or anything!" Garfield Johnson, aka Beastboy chimed in. He walked up to the school, looking like a normal student. It was weird for him to see himself without green skin and green hair, but he got used to his peach skin and blonde hair quickly.

"The place of learning is huge! I cannot wait for the lessons that are there!" Kori Anderson, aka Starfire, beamed, with Rachael Roth, aka Raven, following behind her. They both looked like themselves, seeing that they did not really stick out much, minus Starfire's green eyes (it was decided that they would say it was a birth defect), and Raven's jewel on her forehead (which she hid with makeup).

Victor Simmons, aka Cyborg, pat his annoyed friend on the back. He looked like the way he did when he invaded the Hive, but wore the school uniform. He did enjoy the fact that he looked normal again, or at least his definition of normal. "Ease up man. Maybe there is something behind it. But maybe, they want us to actually have some sort of childhood. Do you blame them?"

Robin looked around the school grounds as they approached, noticing all their soon-to-be-classmates walk around. Most of them had smiles on their faces, laughing at whatever they were talking about. Robin felt a little sense of happiness, knowing that he too will be a part of this. Maybe there was a side of him that was indeed excited for this. The teens all looked at their slips and saw that Robin, Raven, and Starfire were all in the same classes, while Cyborg was with the seniors and Beastboy with the younger students. The bell rang over the speakers, signaling that the first classes were to begin shortly.

"Ok class, settle down!" The annoyed teacher barked at her loud students.

Robin, Raven, and Starfire all sat in the back row towards the door side of the room. The kids all sat down, some of them still talking, not caring about what the teacher was saying, or trying to say for lack thereof. The teacher noticed this and proceeded to drop the heavy textbook to the ground, silencing the rowdy students with the loud thud it made. The teacher sighed and smiled. "There, much better." She grinned.

Robin already got a bad vibe from this teacher as she called out the different names of the students. Something about her made the boy wonder feel like she was going to be pain in the neck to deal with. One by one they each individually raised their hands when their names were called. Once she finished, she cleared her throat. "Well class, we have a few students that are visiting this school. I hope you make them feel welcome here as they stay for the next year. May Richard Wayne, Rachael Roth, and Kori Anderson please stand up and say hello?"

One by one, the three titans all stood. "Hi, I'm Richard Wayne." Robin spoke quickly. "Before you ask, no I am not related to Bruce Wayne. I hope to have a good year." He then sat back down.

"My name is Rachel Roth. I don't care how this year goes." She said monotonely, earning a few whispers from the students, though silenced by one of Raven's signature death glares before she too sat down.

Starfire smiled at the kids that sat before her. "Greetings, my name is Kori Anderson. I too am from New York and cannot wait to begin this year!" She spoke happily as she followed what her other titans did.

Some of the guy students that were there all starred in wonder at the Tameranian, making the boy wonder's face turn red in anger. Before he would blurt something out, the teacher once again cleared her throat. "Thank you all very much. My name is Mrs. Malva, and I hope we all have a good, pleasant, and successful year."

She then opened the history book that was before her. "Now class, turn to page-"

The teacher did not get to finish her sentence as the door opened up. A slender male with black hair that went down passed his eyes walked in and walked passed the teacher. The kids that were all silent once again began to whisper. The teacher sighed and shook her head, getting the class to become silent again. "You know, it is not good to be late on the first day back young man."

The student just walked past his other classmates and sat in the corner closest to the window. "Whatever." He muttered, not even caring about what was going on as he got out his textbook.

The teacher rubbed the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "I hope that this year will be different, your grades were excellent, but you almost failed due to not showing up to classes. You are lucky you are here right now." She stated.

The student just shrugged and went about his business, as if nothing at all happened. Mrs. Malva decided to drop the subject and went on teaching the class. As the teacher droned on about American History, Starfire turned to Raven. "Hey, is that boy okay? He seems the annoyed like you, friend Raven." She whispered.

Raven eyed the student, watching him flip a page or two with his head resting in his hand. "Could be just another student not excited for school. I would not necessarily think about it."

Robin listened in to what they said, also coming to that same conclusion. Though, there was something about him that made the boy wonder curious.

A few hours passed when lunch time finally arrived. The students were permitted to either eat in the cafeteria or elsewhere as long as they were on school grounds. So, the Titans all decided to meet outside and eat their lunch. It was nice enough out so they figured why not. The titans also realized a lot of students felt the same way, noticing that there were students all outside the grounds. The titans picked a spot close to the hill near the west side of the school.

Beastboy dramatically collapsed on the ground. "JEEEEEEEEZ. Classes are so boring!" He whined.

Raven merely rolled her eyes. "Weren't you the one that said, 'It will be okay. It isn't like we have to invade an enemy stronghold or anything.'?" She replied in her usual manner.

Beastboy merely groaned at this while Starfire and Cyborg gave a soft laugh. Cyborg looked over to Robin, noticing the boy wonder had a questioning look on his face, as if he was lost in space. "Hey, you ok Robin?" The cybernetic teen asked.

Robin snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "Yea, just thinking about something."

Raven turned to Robin. "Is it that boy that showed up late to our class?" She asked. The boy wonder nodded. "He seems a bit different than the others. On the way here, I heard some students talk about how he rarely speaks more than one word and is always silent and by himself. They even say he is mostly not in classes."

Starfire's usually cheerful face went sullen. "It isn't fair that he be the lonesome. Everyone deserves to be happy. We should all find him to do the cheering up, no?"

Cyborg turned to Raven and Robin. "What does this guy look like? Anyone we have seen before?"

Raven shook her head. "Seems normal. And now, we have not."

Beastboy looked up to the others, a bit of tofu in his mouth. "Well, we all may find out soon. We do all have gym class together."

"We do?!" The titans all asked questionably. They each looked at their schedule, realizing that Beastboy was indeed right.

"Well, maybe we will." Cyborg said.

The lunch period ended sooner than most of the students wished as the bell rang loud across the school grounds. The students all trudged along the ground back to the classes as the next period began. The titans all walked into the gymnasium and sat on the bleachers as the gym teachers all walked in.

"Hello class!" One of them spoke. "Welcome to gym class. If you expect this to be an easy A, then you better get out of the gym NOW. Every day all the grades in this class, whether it's freshmen or senior, will all participate in stretching and warm up exercise, followed by your grade's daily activity. These will change over the course of the next few weeks. If any of you slack or refuse to do anything, you will receive an F for the day unless you have a doctor's note."

Robin and Cyborg chuckled at some of the kid's reactions of nervousness. Since they spent most of their days training and or fighting crime, this would be an easy A. Another teacher, stockier than the others, then spoke up. "Also, for those new here, we want to invite you to our school's boxing team practice today at 2:30 pm after school. It is one of our newest but most successful teams here." He grinned, almost with too much confidence.

With this, some whispers of a guy by the name of Chuck Bradshaw circled around. "Dudes, who is Chuck Bradshaw?" Beastboy asked.

A student that sat in front of them turned to them. "You guys must be new here. He is the state champ that went to nationals and almost won the national championship. They say he may become a great pro boxer after he graduates high school."

Cyborg looked to the student. "Him? He is in my class. He seems like a stuck up jerk. Typical jock persona and figure."

The student nodded. "He is… but what can we do? We would just get beat up. When someone even accidentally tripped in front of him, he threw the guy into a locker."

Robin smirked as he looked to Cyborg, one thought crossing their minds: let's teach him a lesson.

After a few more minutes, the teachers had all the students change into gym clothes and all line up to go through the warm ups. Out of the corner of her eye, Starfire noticed the student that showed up late to her class was doing the exercises on the other side of the gym. "Friends, I found the loner student." She spoke softly.

The other titans all looked over to him as well. "You mean the one with the emo hair?" Beastboy asked.

Robin nodded. "I wouldn't say emo hair, but that's him."

Cyborg eyed him, noticing his physique. "He seems in decent shape. Also seems like he takes care of himself too. Other than his hair, he seems like a normal guy."

Raven eyed the boy as well, with a concerning look. "There is something about him though. I am not really able to read his emotions. I do not know if he is blocking them or if he is just emotionless."

"Just like someone else we know?" Beastboy replied jokingly, earning a firm smack from Raven.

One of the gym teachers heard Beastboy fall and glared at him. "FRESHMEAT! GET BACK UP!" He yelled.

The changeling immediately got up and continued with the exercises scared out of his mind, earning a few laughs at his expense. The exercises varied from jumping jacks, to pushups, to running laps around the gym. After a few more minutes of what felt like torture for some, the classes were finally breaking off. The titans all looked to each other. "We meet back here at three. I want to see this boxing team and that Chuck guy." Robin spoke.

The other titans nodded, surprised that their leader did not want to rush out of the building to get on patrol.

The rest of the school day seemed to drag on forever, as the titans all had literature classes that bored them to tears. Well, all except for Raven, who was delighted to see that their first book to read for the school year was The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe. The titans all gathered at the gym, watching as all the other students came in with their boxing gear. They noticed one student was being surrounded by the others. He was a stocky boy with toned abs and decent sized biceps. Cyborg rolled his eyes. "That's Chuck. Just looking at him annoys me. Like an itch you can't reach."

Starfire looked to the boy as well. "He seems like a big Zarbnarf!" She added with a mean look of her own.

The other titans all starred at him as the teacher in charge came in. He eyed the titans and went over to them. "I don't mean to be sexist, but there is no girls team yet. I'm sorry." He stated as if he could care less.

Robin eyed the teacher, glaring hard. "We came to see if we wanted to join. Is that fine with you?" He spat.

The teacher glared back at the boy wonder. "I guess I can't make you all leave. Sit on the bleachers." He pointed.

The titans not wanting to cause trouble all sat on the bleachers nearby as the other students got changed into boxing gear. They all circled the ring that was now set up in the middle of the gym. "LISTEN UP!" The teacher barked. "My name is Coach Bradshaw! I am the boxing coach at this school, and now night mare to you guys. I will grind your bones into the ground and work you like dogs. Why you ask? Because that is what it will take to be the best!"

He went on another rant about how amazing the boxing team at the school was as Beastboy turned to the others. "Dudes, who wants to bet Mr. SuperJerk is this coach's son?"

Robin nodded and looked at the ring. Part of him really wanted to get up there and sock the teacher and his pompous son in the jaw. They both had that smug look that gave off an "I am better than you all" look that drove Robin mad. Before he let it get to him, the coach then cleared his throat. "To show you how all this hard work will pay off, I will have my son, last year's state champ and soon to be this year's national champ, box in a 10 minute round. He is what I want all of you to become, and will show you what I want you guys to be like."

Chuck Bradshaw climbed up to the ring and smirked at the other boxers before him, as if he was picking out which piece of meat he wanted to eat first. "Hm… whose ass to kick first…" He growled out, making some of the newer boxers shiver, knowing one of them would be picked first.

Robin desperately wanted to jump up and challenge him and was about to when Chuck pointed to one of the students. "You. I want you." He grinned.

The student yelped in fear and hid behind one of his classmates. "N-n-n-no not me! I am new!" He cowered in fear.

Chuck merely laughed, being amused at the reaction. "No, not you weak shit. Beating up a newbie would be pointless and a waste of time. No, I want you." He repeated.

All the students turned to the student he was talking about, sitting on a chair nearby. The titans all noticed it was the same student that Robin, Raven, and Starfire met in their class that showed up. The boy made no moves to get up or move, as if he did not hear him. The coach shook his head. "Chuck, you know he won't fight you. He doesn't do anything."

The other students that have obviously been there longer laughed a bit. "Yeah, all he does is mope around all day like a wimp. It is a wonder why he even comes here." One chimed in.

The other students laughed more while the newer ones felt bad for him getting picked on. Yet, the student still continued to sit there as if he wasn't even being spoken to. Chuck laughed again. "Well, just proves what a coward he is. I bet he is just a good for nothing, pathetic little shit that even his family would be disappointed in."

This comment really set off the titans, who were about to get up when a sudden voice spoke up. "Fine."

The students all turned to the loner, gasping as he stood up. He looked Chuck right in the eyes with a glare that even sent shivers down some of the Titan's spines. "You want to fight me so bad, then fine." He repeated, walking up to the ring.

The students all moved out of his way, starring as he walked by and climbed in the ring. The coach looked a bit surprised himself as he stepped in the ring. "You know, Nick Zaccara, you aren't allowed to fight unless you have the gear on." He spoke.

" _So, that is his name."_ Robin thought to himself. Nick simply looked to the coach with an annoyed look. "Yeah, but I'm going to make a bet with you. If I lose, I will do whatever you want. That ranges from being the guy that cleans the gym afterwards to even being the towel boy. Hell, I will even be Chuck's servant. However, if I win, this shit doesn't dare challenge me again and keeps his cocky mouth shut."

Chuck shoved his father and coach to the side, getting in Nick's face. "Seems like someone grew a pair and got some confidence. Fine. I accept. Now get your gear on, emo bitch."

Nick glared into Chuck's blue eyes with his own dark brown. "That won't be needed. Because I won't even need to fight back. You won't even be able to hit me, and I won't need to even touch you." He flatly stated.

There was a short period of silence, followed by a loud laughter from all the students and even the coach. The titans all wore worried faces, hoping that Nick was not getting over his head. After a few minutes the laughter died down, Nick's terms being accepted.

Both fighters stood in their corners ready for the round as two of the other students walked into the ring with grins. "You said you would not need to hit Chuck, so how about you put the money where your mouth is."

Nick just starred at Chuck with a blank look, letting the students tie his arms together. The state champ grinned like a mad man as the students left, leaving Nick's arms bound to his body. "You want to back out now? Here is your chance?"

Nick chuckled a bit, keeping his serious look in tack. "And lose a chance to embarrass your cocky ass. No way."

The coach looked over to the two, then nodded for the bell to ring. "Ten minutes on the clock! Begin!" He yelled.

With speed that would make any other student's jaw dropped, Chuck jumped forward, throwing a right punch to Nick's face, stopping an inch away from his nose. When Chuck saw Nick didn't even move, he grinned. "Hmph, you couldn't even block in time. If I actually wanted to hit you, you would be out for the count, shitstain."

There was a mix of gasps from Chuck's speed and laughs at Nick's lack of movement that rose from the crowd. The titans, being used to combat, all saw the attack coming, but were surprised the speed of his movement and the lack of reaction time he left.

What the titans and others didn't notice was Nick's calm demeanor. "You're right. If you wanted to hit me, that would have indeed hit." He said nonchalantly. "OR, maybe, just maybe, I knew you were going to not hit me. Maybe I knew you wanted to try to intimidate me and get me to flinch, therefore you stopped at the last second. Maybe I know exactly what you will do and how you will do it. But that would be impossible from the 'state champ', right? Or should I say, state chump."

The attendants jaws all dropped at the comment, not believing that the quiet loner that barely said anything was throwing insults at the best fighter in the school (in their minds). Chuck's face went red with rage as he backed up. "That's it, you pathetic excuse for a living being. Now I'm going to kick your sorry ass!" He yelled.

He charged in at Nick, moving even faster than before, extending his left fist forward, then at the last second, pulling it back and throwing his right fist instead. The students all saw this and collectively thought "That's it. Nick will be knocked out" as they all looked away, not wanting to see the devastating punch land. However, that all changed when there was no sound of a punch hitting.

The titans and students all looked up to see what happened. What they saw made the students, new and old, and even the coach, stare in shock as their jaws dropped. Even Chuck was surprised to see that his fist merely passed by Nick's titled head, as if he knew the exact second when to dodge.

"Like I said," Nick commented. "Maybe I know your every. Single. Move."

Chuck let out a yell of rage as he then shot forward at Nick, throwing punches from all different directions that were almost like blurs to the regular eye. But, just like before, Nick dodged them all as if he was doing it effortlessly. The two roamed around the ring, Chuck trying to desperately land a single hit on the guy, only to fail with each and every punch. The scary part was not only how fast he was moving and the ferocity he moved with, but also the fact that Nick, with the similar look he wore before the fight, was easily dodging each attack.

"DUDES! He is making this guy look like a chump!" Beastboy commented, enjoying the show.

Raven, Robin, and Cyborg all watched with intrigued looks. "Yeah, it is almost as if this guy has had combat experience…" Cyborg trailed off.

The fight went on what seemed like forever. With each passing second and each punch thrown, it was clear to see Chuck was running out of steam. His punches which were once fast and concise were now sloppy and way off, as if he was new to boxing. It got to the point where he was barely able to even throw a punch. Chuck stood in the middle of the ring, panting as if he ran for his life. Nick shook his head and walked up to Chuck. "Like I said," he calmly stated. "I don't even need to hit you." He gently blew on Chuck, the little force making him fall over from fatigue.

The students and coach all starred in shock as Chuck fell to the ground and did not meet the 10 count to get up, signaling the fight was done. Whispers and murmurs spread like wildfire from the outcome. Nick nonchalantly got out of the ring, having some of the freshmen untie him. "I am done for the day. I'm going home." He flatly stated as he put in his headphones, blasting metal music so loud that it could be heard by some nearby students.

The titans all watched him walk towards the exit, not sure whether to be surprised at his skill or laugh at Chuck's misfortune. Before they could decide, the titans all noticed that some of the students were shoved out of the way, as Chuck sprinted after Nick. "You piece of shit! YOU'LL PAY FOR EMBARASSING ME!" He yelled as he got right behind him, throwing a fist at the back of his head.

The students all watched in horror and disgust as they watched Chuck attack Nick from behind. What they did not think would happen was for Nick to lean to the right, grab his wrist and flip Chuck over his body. The state champ landed on his feet, quickly turning to his prior opponent, only to be met with a hard fist to his face. The force was so great that he flew into the doors that were five feet away, swinging them open as he hit the wall outside and fell unconscious. Everyone ran out to see what happened, the coach pushing through to comfort his son.

Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg all watched as Nick continued to walk down the hall as if nothing happened. "Dudes…" Beastboy finally spoke up after a few seconds. "Who the hell IS that guy?"

Robin was about to say something when their titan communicators went off. "Trouble at the bank downtown. Let's move." He barked, prompting the titans to all move into high gear to answer the call.

 **AND that is chapter one! The boxing fight was one of the first scenes I had in mind when I first though about writing this story. It was pretty fun to write as well. Anyways, I hope you all liked it and continue to read on. Also note: don't expect this to be normal where I post so quickly. This was just because I did not want to just leave the prologue up. Hope you all like the story so far!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello people. Here is the next chapter of this story. I am surprised how many people already favorited and followed this story. In my opinion I felt like I rushed some things but I am glad you all seem to like it so far. Please continue to read and review this story so that I can make it better and have it be more enjoyable to you guys.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Jeez, what an annoyance." Nick thought as he walked down the halls of the school. It has been a day since the incident of him fighting Chuck, and the entire school was buzzing and looking at him. Nick worked so hard over the years to just keep his head down and not be in the gazes of everyone at the school. Yet that idiot selfish prick just had to edge him on into a fight. Now, every student and teachers were all eying him as if he was a crazy person.

Nick for once decided not to show up late to class, just so he could have the day over with. As per usual, the newspaper was handed out to the students that wanted them. He at first was hesitant against the idea, but an article about the attack on the bank two days ago caught his eye. He ran a hand through his hair as the wind blew in from a window he sat next to being wide open, letting the gentle breeze brush across his face. He flipped through the pages as he adjusted his uniform's tie. If he ever became a president at the school or anything in the council, he would demand no ties in the uniforms. He hated ties as if they were the plague, but due to school uniform code, he was forced into one. Hell he would do away with the corny button up shirt and kakis as well.

He finally reached the page the head article was on and began to read through the article as it talked about the Teen Titans beating a villain by the name of Cinderblock and preventing him from stealing the money. He sighed at the villain's name, thinking of how corny and dumb the name Cinderblock was. _"Why doesn't he call himself a blockhead while he is at it?"_ he thought to himself.

The school bell rang as the teacher came in and began to call out the names of the students. He ignored her mostly, finding that she was just a self-centered idiot that only listened to what she wanted. He had Mrs. Malva last year as well, knowing how she operated and what she expected out of the student's work. However, what he did not like was that she only wanted answers tailored to her specific desires. For example, if she asked what day the Alexander the Great conquered all of Europe, she expected a full story on the events that day. Even if it was a simple short answer question.

A few minutes passed by when he felt a pair of eyes looking at him. He glanced to the left, eying the students to see who it was, only to find that none of them were looking to them. He sighed a bit and went to turn around when his eye caught something. It was the three new students that were in his class. The red haired tan girl, the paler girl with purple hair, and the guy that looked like he used way too much hair gel in the morning. He felt something about them, but could not put his finger on it. Their energy signatures were all different than a normal human's. Well, besides the greaser want-to-be. He also didn't know how to feel about them, considering they were there when he beat up Chuck. They probably thought the same as everyone else, which did not bother Nick nonetheless. Just another five people to ignore in his day.

He decided after a few minutes to shrug it off, actually taking some notes to pass the time so he didn't wither away from boredom. The classes began to pass by like wrappers blowing on the streets in the city. His dull and dreary mood lightened a bit when he heard the noon bell ring, signaling that lunch began. He smirked as he took out his meal: a double decker bacon grilled cheese with parmesan and mozzarella with a side of homemade fries and fry sauce he made at home. He licked his lips, ready to take a bite of his sandwich when he felt the same feeling of being watched.

He looked up and noticed the red head from before looking at him with a smile on her face. "Hi there. My name is Kori. I saw you the other day take out that jerk in the boxing. It was most enjoyable!" She spoke to him.

Nick sighed and turned back to the sandwich. "It wasn't anything special." He spoke quickly as he went to take a bite of his sandwich. Before he could, Kori sat down next to him and spoke again. "May I ask why you sit all alone? It is not fair that anyone sit alone when they can sit with friends?"

He looked up to her, noticing her eyes were really green for normal eyes. "Well, I do not have too many friends. And none of them go here." He spoke.

For the third time, he went to take a bite, only to be interrupted at the last second. "Would you like to sit with me and my friends?" Kori asked politely. "We all dislike the Chuck person and feel bad that you are alone."

He sighed, starting to get annoyed at the girl pestering him with question after question. He then turned to the girl to tell her off when he noticed something. Unlike most of the other girls who would "talk" to him, whether it was to flirt or to bully, she wore an expression that showed she truly meant what she said. _"Great, I can't just make this person sad. Ugh, why did you have to teach me to be nice?"_ He said to himself, packing up his lunch. Kori began to wear a worried face as he did this. "I am sorry if I am bothering you. I just-"

Nick waved her off before she could finish. "Don't worry. You are not bothering me." He spoke as he packed is meal. "What is bothering me is the fact everyone eyes me like I am some kind of monster. Just because I kicked someone's butt into next week doesn't mean you eye them like they are the devil." He finished packing and turned to Kori. "So, where are you and your friends at?" He asked.

She smiled and had him follow her through the school. As they walked, Nick noticed that the students were once again looking at him and whispering about the fight he had with Chuck. He rolled his eyes and kept walking, ignoring all the comments. He then noticed something else: the older guys in the school were all eying Kori, and not in a nice way. They all starred at her figure and ogled at her as if she was a piece of meat they were about to devour. One thing Nick tolerated was getting comments about him. When someone tries to belittle someone the way these guys were, verbal or not, really ticked him off. While she was not looking, Nick got into the guy's line of sight and gave them a glare that made them nearly shit themselves in fear. The guys ran for the hills as if their lives depended on it, not wanting to fight the "monster that took down the great Chuck Bradshaw".

After a while, Kori lead him outside, where the sun was shining brighter than normal with only a few stray clouds in the sky. The light blinded Nick a bit, making him squint his eyes due to the brightness of the light. He looked over to where Kori was walking, noticing the other people she was waving to. There were the three others that were in his class, along with a smaller guy with blonde hair and a bigger guy who was stockier than the others. "Friends! I have brought Nick here to eat with us so he is not lonely!" She said happily.

The bigger guy laughed a bit and looked over to Nick. "Sorry guy, we said for her not to bother you, but she didn't listen."

Nick shrugged and chuckled himself. "Don't worry about it. Wasn't doing anything anyway." He sat down and unpacked his lunch, and without hesitation bit down and began to eat. He smiled in delight, seeing his sandwich was still good and came out perfectly. The bigger guy moved over and extended a hand to him. "Victor Simmons. Nice to meet you." He said.

Nick was hesitant at first, but then extended his hand. "Nick Zaccara. Nice to meet you as well."

The smaller boy then put an arm around Nick's shoulder. "The name's -" Suddenly Nick flipped the kid over his shoulder and planting him to the ground. "Garfield… Johnson…" he said weakly.

Nick began to panic a bit as he did this, helping Garfield up. "Dude I am so sorry! It was an honest accident. Force of habit!" He replied hastily.

The rest of Garfield's friends were laughing a bit at their friend's misfortune, except for the purple haired girl (who did have a smirk) and the other guy that was in his class. Nick relaxed a bit, not letting the glare of the spikey haired kid get to him. The other girl there looked over to him and nodded. "Rachel Roth." She said quietly in a monotone manner, then went back to her book and her sandwich. The spikey haired kid then got up and went over to Nick, hesitantly extending a hand to him. "Richard Wayne." He said, in a calm manner.

Nick looked into his eyes and shook his hand back, looking curiously at him. "Jeez, no need to glare at me. I am not that bad am I?" He asked half-jokingly.

He looked over to Vic who shrugged. "Don't mind him. He doesn't trust easily." Vic joked back, earning a glare from Richard.

"Hey I can speak for myself thank you very much?" Richard spat, rolling his eyes.

The purple haired girl looked up to Nick. "Not to pry, but I have a question for you regarding what happened at the boxing thing."

Nick sighed a bit at the mention of the fight. He was getting fed up with the questions regarding what happened, whether he thought he was lucky that he won or if he cheated. After a bit of thought, Nick shook his head, prompting Rachael to continue. "Some people say it was luck or cheating, but we know that it was no fluke. May I ask how you learned to fight so well?"

Not expecting the question, Nick had to fight with every fiber of his being to not to show that he was thrown off by the question. "I used to live on the other side of the country, in a small town. I was a part of a family of people that were fighters, and attended a school there too. I was pretty much raised on it." He replied.

Rachael eyed him a bit and nodded. "I can tell that much. Seems like you had almost years of experience, almost like you were trained professionals." Richard spoke.

Garfield rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Well, that was obvious. What style was that though by the way?"

Nick thought a bit. "Hm, well I can use Judo, Brazilian Ju-jitsu, Muay Thai, and regular Martial Arts. However, I can pretty much do whatever."

Richard nodded, understanding fully what he was talking about. Just before they could ask more questions, the bell rang for the end of lunch. Nick got up and stretched a bit. "Well, I am going to get ready for class. Don't need the teacher to give me more of a headache than they normally do." He said with a smirk as he left.

" _Well, I guess they are not that bad."_ He thought to himself. As he walked, he heard a bunch of papers fall out of his bag. He turned around and picked it up, noticing that it was the newspaper he was reading. Nick then noticed that it was still on the article about the Titans, showing a picture of all five heroes. This was when Nick noticed something: all five of people he just talked to look exactly like the Titans. Nick couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling in his gut.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Titan's Tower, Robin was turned to a page in the newspaper he got from school, landing on an article about some hero in black clothes and a Z logo on his chest found a crime lord right in his home base. He felt a bit of curiosity come over him as he read about how the guy went into a base armed to the teeth with over a hundred fifty gunmen and yet came out of it unscathed.

"You still reading that article?" Cyborg said, passing by Robin as he went about typing on the keyboard, pulling up different cameras that were laid out all over the city.

The boy wonder nodded. "Yeah, seems like this guy came out of nowhere. And it is interesting to see that he went in on so many armed thugs and came out clean. It is weird."

"So obviously he is a super-human." Raven spoke, peaking up from her book. "The question now is who is this guy and is he on our side?"

Just before they could say another word, an alarm went off in the tower. "Titans, trouble!" Robin spat, running out the door as he looked at his communicator for information. Robin hopped in his bike and sped off towards the city, with Beastboy and Cyborg in his car, and Raven and Starfire flying above them. "Seems like Johnny Rancid is back at it again, causing mayhem Downtown." Robin spoke as they sped down the streets.

"Robin, perhaps Raven and I should scout ahead to see where he is now?" Starfire asked her friend.

Robin nodded and looked ahead as the two of them flew off. Robin sped down the streets as Beastboy's voice came over the coms. "If he has more super powers again, I am NOT going to like this." He complained.

Within a few minutes, the Titans all reached the supposed location that Rancid was at. However, they did not expect to be greeted by a motorcycle flying through the air along with Johnny Rancid. The titans all looked astonished as they looked over to see where he came from. There stood a figure, dawning black clothes, black gloves, and had a Z on his chest. Robin called out to the guy that beat up Johnny. "Hey, who are you and what are you doing here?"

The guy, holding his arm that appeared to be bleeding, shook his head. "No one important." Called back a muffling voice. "If you want credit for this, take it. I don't care." He said, turning around and walking away.

Before he got far, a black wall appeared before him, stopping him in his tracks. He turned and noticed Raven was the one who summoned the wall, her eyes and hands glowing black. "It doesn't matter who did this. We cannot let you go. What's your agenda for doing this?"

"Are you trying to steal our jobs or something?" Beastboy called out, visibly annoyed that he was called out of his nap for nothing.

The guy laughed a bit. "I have no agenda behind it. I was just stopping that jackass before he hurt someone." The guy called out.

Robin walked forward a bit, pressing a button on his utility belt as a staff sprung to life from it. "I don't trust that answer. You're going to have to come with us." The boy wonder spat as the rest of the Titans geared up for a fight.

The guy with the Z on his chest sighed and shook his head. "Well then, seems we got an issue now." He replied, not moving from his spot.

With that comment, Beastboy changed into a cheetah and sprinted towards the figure, changing into a gorilla at the last second and throwing a right hook at the opponent. Unexpectedly, the guy merely swayed to the opposite side of the attack and used his leg to trip up the big ape. Before he had time to get his composure back, Cyborg ran up to him as well, throwing a few punches toward the guy's midsection and head. The guy parried a few of the blows and dodged the others.

Robin used Cyborg's distraction to run behind the black clothed figure and swing his staff at his side. What the two Titans didn't expect was for the guy to block both the fist and the staff with one arm catching the staff and the hand on that same side catching Cyborg's fist.

"Watch out!" A voice from above called. The two titans recognized the voice and immediately jumped out of the way as a halestorm of green and black energy attacks rained down on their target. The figure let out a yelp of surprise and began to flip backwards, dodging each of the attacks. Robin noticed that the guy was favoring his left arm, the one that was bleeding from Rancid. A plan formed in the boy's head.

The guy jumped to the side as dodged the rest of the onslaught by Raven and Starfire, only to be met by an attack from Robin, hitting his injured arm with the staff. He let out a yell of pain and grabbed the staff, picking up Robin as he swung the staff behind him, chucking the boy wonder away and pocketing the staff.

"Robin!" yelled a worried Starfire as she flew down, gathering her starbolt energy in her hands as she landed in front of him, throwing her own punches and kicks. The guy swung his body left and right, dodging the attacks. At this points, Cyborg and Robin both got up and ran at the guy, throwing their own attacks.

Beastboy starred in awe as he watched the superhero want-to-be dodge each and every one of their attacks without even parrying or catching some of the blows. "Holy moly…" he muttered, too awestruck to move.

The guy finally found an opening, taking a kick that Robin tried to land and using him as a fly swatter to swat away the other titans. He jumped back and got into a stance as the rest of the Titans got up. "Jeez, you guys are annoying to deal with. It makes me think why criminals in this town don't just stop." He muttered out loud, rubbing the back of his head. He took out a black cloth and wrapped his wounded arm.

"You talk to us as if we are just sparring." Robin barked. "We are not your friends. For all we know, you could be just using this to get to us!"

The guy stared blankly at the leader of the Titans. "Uh… I said this before, I am not a bad guy. Hell I stopped Johnny Rancid and his other henchmen, scattered around the city, from causing mayhem."

Raven now floated in between the two of them. "It does not matter what you have done. You come out of nowhere doing acts like this and don't expect to be suspected of anything? We have a right to suspect you of something. If you are innocent, then talk to us."

The guy sighed and shook his head. "You are right on a few things Raven. Let me say this though: I get why you may feel like this, but ever consider there are people out there that want the right thing? Most people are not evil. However, not a lot can do anything about guys like Rancid. I am able to, so why not let me help you guys."

Robin pressed another button on his belt as a few disks came out and landed in his hands. "Titans, go!" He yelled as he threw them next to the guy.

The disks exploded into smoke, blocking the black clothed fighter's vision as the titans went in with special goggles to see. They each tried their best to land a hit on him, only to find that the guy still knew where they were, dodging each attack as if he could see as clear as day. He then caught an attack from Raven, tossing her to the side as he side stepped an attack from Beastboy as a kangaroo. He grabbed the tail and swung him straight into a charging Cyborg. Starfire tried to land an attack of her own, only to be met with a sweep to her legs, tripping her to the ground.

The smoke cleared as Robin and the guy stood their ground, fists balled and poised for an attack. The guy chuckled as he cracked his neck bone, releasing some tension. "The name is Zig. I'll at least give you persistent people that much." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pellet. "I know the cops are nearby, you guys can have the credit for this. I have to go."

He threw the pellet down as a small smokescreen formed. "Next time we meet, let's hope that it is on better terms. Sound good?" He called as the smoke covered his body.

Robin ran in to the smoke, throwing a fist at where Zig was, only to see that there was no body. He was gone, as if he just evaporated into thin air. Robin let out an audible grunt at the fact they let him get away.

He turned to the rest of his team who were just getting back up. "Search for any traces of his DNA. I want to find out who this guy is and where he lives." He barked in rage. The titans didn't think any of it as they looked around for anything, from a bloodstain to even a hair on the ground. Cyborg sighed after searching the whole area. "I got nothing Robin." He said sadly.

Beastboy nodded, changing back from being a bloodhound. "I got no scent on him either. It's like he turned into the air and blew away."

Starfire wore a puzzled look, thinking about the guy they recently fought. "Maybe this guy is not evil? He didn't use any means of force against us. He merely just blocked and dodged our attacks."

Raven nodded. "Yeah. I noticed that as well. However, I do not think that we can judge him based on that. He could have been just toying with us. We don't know."

Robin punched a nearby light post. "And we will not know until we meet him again." He spat in rage as he noticed cop lights begin to get closer to their location.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day came, and thus began the weekend. The events of the other night being plastered all over the internet as Zig's name was blasted on each news website. He even got a few mentioned on news channels as well. Robin turned the TV off as he scrolled through the data base, trying to match the guy to any of the villains or heroes they came across. With each name he passed, the more visibly frustrated he got.

"You should relax. You have been at this since we got back from the fight and when you first woke up today." Raven commented.

Robin merely ignored the comment, scrolling away. Starfire wore a worried look as she watched him go. After a few minutes, she spoke up. "How about we all go for pizza?" She commented.

Robin was going to continue to ignore the comment when suddenly his stomach growled. He sighed and got up. "I guess we can." He replied.

With that, the titans all went into Cyborg's car and drove into the city, stopping at their favorite pizza place. They all walked in, noticing that it was busier than normal. "Wow, who is throwing a party here?" Beastboy asked jokingly.

Robin was about to comment something back when he noticed something. There behind the counter, was none other than their classmate, Nick, taking orders from behind the counter. Robin smiled a bit and was about to go walk up to say hi when he noticed something that began to make his blood boil.

On Nick's left arm was a black band, in the same spot that Zig was injured.

 **WELL here is the chapter. Hope you all liked it. Hope you all have a good day. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Hope you all have been well. I apologize for the late post. Blame college, life, and three friends (one German Butt, one Tea Drinking Dingus, and one Little Baka Shit) that have been making me play Borderlands 2 and Town of Salem (if you are reading this, you know who you are. Fak you XD). Also I will deviate from what happens in the show, but I will try to still follow the storyline. Anyways, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

Starfire noticed the look that Robin wore with a bit of concern. "Are you ok?" She asked while tugging on his cape, trying to get his attention.

Robin turned to the other Titans and got their attention, then eyed the counter where Nick was. "Wait, is that Nick? He works here?" Beastboy asked in a bit of a shocked tone.

Starfire began to fly over to Nick when Cyborg suddenly pulled her back to the group. "Star, we cannot just walk up to him and say hi. We have our identities hidden for a reason you know. If you walk up to him and say hi like you know him, he will figure it out."

"Yeah, and if he is Zig, than it could be worse for all of us." Robin spat.

Cyborg turned to Robin. "What makes you say that he is Zig?" He asked genuinely.

Robin turned to the group and sat at a table in the back away from everyone else there. "Well, the way he fought Chuck and the way Zig fought the other day were a bit similar. Their movements and patterns of dodging were in sync. Also," he turned to where Nick was standing, noticing an annoyed look on his face as he was talking to a customer. "Look at his arm, he is wearing something over his arm, exactly where Zig was wounded the other night."

The titans all turned and noticed what Robin was talking about, seeing the brace like wrapping barely showing where the short sleeves of the uniform did not cover. "It seems like it is not a coincidence, however, we cannot make assumptions." Raven spoke up. "I am going to take our order to him and see if I can find anything out." As she got up, she made sure no one was looking and changed her Raven attire to more casual clothes to pose as Rachael. She walked up to the register as the person in front of her left.

"Hello, how may I –" Nick began to recite in a dry tone but stopped when he realized Rachael was in front of her. "Rachel? What are you doing here?" He asked in bit of a surprised voice, but more tired than anything. He had visible bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and was a bit paler than normal and his hair seemed wet.

"Well, I came to order something for my other friends and I to eat. I am surprised you work here." She replied.

Nick rolled his eyes. "C'mon, I love this job and the people. The job is not a pain in my ass and the people can be so smart and kind and not demanding whatsoever." He said dripping with sarcasm. "No, they would not be stupid enough to throw a drink in my face because it was not what they ordered, even though it was." He sighed. "Fucking jackass…"

It took a bit for Raven not to let out a little laugh herself. She quickly collected herself and spoke up. "Anyways, can I get a pizza that is half plain and half pepperoni, one pizza that is half veggie and half pineapple, and one meat lover's pizza?"

Nick took down the order and scratched his arm, exposing the brace that Robin was talking about, exactly where Zig was stabbed. "Nick, may I ask, what are you wearing on your arm?" She asked, making sure to sound a bit curious.

Nick looked over to where she looked. "This, oh it's nothing special. Don't worry about it. Your total is $29.99."

Raven took out the money and handed it to Nick. He put it in the register and handed the change back to her. Before she left, she turned back around and looked to Nick. "So, if it is nothing special, why not just tell me."

Nick rubbed his other arm a shrugged. "Well, I am working," he then smirked. "Oh, I got it. I go off break in another 10 minutes. I assume the others are here, I will eat with you guys and show you then."

Raven was a tad off guard by this, not expecting him to say yes. "Uh, sure." She said monotonely, and went back to the table, the rest of the titans all looking at the girl with curious looks.

"So?" Robin asked in a quick manner. "Did he give you an answer?"

Raven sighed and looked to the boy wonder. "No, but he is coming over here in 10 minutes. We need to look like our school selves."

One by one, the Titans (minus Raven who was already changed) went to the rest room and changed their clothes to match what they would look like if they were regular students. By the time 5 minutes passed, they were all looking like regular kids, with Beastboy and Cyborg wearing their ring holograms.

Nick came over a few minutes later with their order and handed out the pizza as directed by the titans. He then ran to the back of the kitchen, grabbing some slices of his own and sat down next to Beastboy on the outside of the table after weaving past a few people that were on line waiting to give their order. "Yo, so what brings you guys here? Did not expect to see people I can tolerate today." He joked.

Robin kept his eyes planted on the guy, not letting his facial expression change. "We come here to eat. What of it?" He spat back, obviously showing his dislike for the person in question.

Nick turned to Robin and looked curiously at him, knowing something was up. In his years of experience, these sorts of things almost came quickly to Nick. "Uh… what crawled up his ass?" He asked, trying to act innocent but not letting up more than that.

Before Robin could reply back and it possibly lead into a fight between the two, Raven interrupted him, trying to defuse the situation that was about to unfold. "He didn't sleep well. Don't mind him. Richard is usually crabby until an hour from now."

Beastboy then noticed something the other Titans did not notice. He then poked Nick's arm. "Dude, what is this black thing?" He asked.

Nick then turned to the changeling and looked down at his arm. "Ah, I was going to show Raven this." He then, unexpectedly, took off not only the brace in question, but another one on his adjacent arm that Beastboy noticed. "These are heat braces I wear to relax my muscles after I work out. It feels pretty good."

While Starfire and Beastboy asked Nick about them, the other three titans eyed the spot on his arm. Robin wanted to break something, for there was no stab mark or anything where the brace was. There should have been some mark; he was certain Nick and Zig were the same person. He knew he was not wrong, but the evidence was showing the opposite, thus tearing the boy wonder up.

Nick finished explaining what the brace was for and put them back on, taking a bite of his meal. "So, did you guys do any of the homework for our class?" He asked, a bit of sauce on his left cheek appearing from him taking a bite of his meal.

Robin's eyes widened a bit, totally forgetting about the homework. "Um… I did not do it yet…" He hesitated with the answer. Starfire looked confused at what he was talking about. Raven then tapped Starfire to get her attention. "The assignment we were given before we left." She clarified.

Robin then sighed, realizing they should all go back and do their work so they did not get into unnecessary trouble. "We should go back and do that. Thanks for the reminder." As he said this, the group got up and began to leave. As Nick was cleaning the table, Robin then turned around and looked to him. "Quick question, you ever hear of someone called Zig?" He asked, trying to make the question seem genuine, but couldn't fully hide the malice left in his words.

Nick eyed him closely. "Who? Is he a member of the titans? I saw an article about him the other day. All I know is that there are the Titans, and that guy. But otherwise, I have not heard of him."

Robin kept his glare on Nick's eyes, his gut telling him that the guy before him definitely had more information on the vigilante than what he was showing. "You sure you are telling me the truth? They say he could be a criminal taking out the others for his gain. Harboring someone like that will end badly for you Nick."

Nick let out a chuckle and shook his head at the Boy Wonder. "You say that as if I am lying to you. Want to come over to see? I can show you I am not harboring a supposed criminal." He then went serious, his tired expression that he wore for most of their time together vanishing as the glares between the two intensified. "Another thing, you don't seem to like me too much. What gives huh? Did something crawl up your ass, or is it your time of the month?"

Robin balled his fists at the comment, but remained calm. His eyes did not leave Nick's dark brown ones. "No thanks on coming over. And I don't like you. At all. You come out of nowhere and seem very suspicious. In addition to you coming out of nowhere, so does him. It also does not help that the way he fought and the way you fought Chuck were very similar in both stance, movement, and counter attacks. I don't think there is a coincidence there, do you?"

Nick sighed at Robin's words and looked out the window, shaking his head more. "Rich, let me tell you something. I am not the only one that can use all those fighting styles. What, you want to say I am all of those people too? In addition, you want to include them as people who are Zig? Your facts are based off quick assumptions. And news flash: I have been here for a lot longer than you think. I was here before this Zig vigilante even showed his face."

Nick then put back on his work attire, as in the apron and hat. "Look, I honestly do not care if you think I am suspicious or if you like me. You keep thinking I am this vigilante and you will go nowhere. Leave it to the Titans who will figure it out themselves. Don't play hero like a spoiled child." He spat, and then left.

Robin kept his eyes on Nick until he went in the back where the other workers were. With a sigh of annoyance and a glare that could intimidate most people, the boy wonder left the pizzeria.

XXXXXXXXXX

The moon lit up the night sky like a star on the Christmas tree as it shined down on Jump City. The wind was abnormally calm as well, barely blowing the leaves of the trees in the parks. The sound of cars driving by and horns blaring filled the air as it seemed like it would be a peaceful night in the usually chaotic city. That was until an explosion echoed at the dock area, smoke and fire now lighting up the once peaceful sky, followed by panicked screams.

Out of the burning building came a man in a big red suit with what seemed to be a safe on his back. He wore a near bored smirk on his face as he walked out to the open with the people working on the docks running like gazelle running from a predator. The guy polished off his insignia that was on his chest: an A in a circle. "Hm, for something that is supposed to be important, the guards here are pathetic and weak.

Adonis turned towards the town and was going to leave the wretched place to burn to the ground when he felt something hit his back. He turned to the assailant with an agitated expression. Before he could let out a word, a barrage of green and black attacks rained down on him like meteors.

"Out of all the trash to appear, I did not expect you to show up." Robin barked at the criminal, gadgets in hand as the rest of the titans landed next to their leader, all wearing serious faces and ready for a sudden attack from their opponent.

Adonis merely laughed at the heroes. "Well, you seem to underestimate me. I was able to escape the prison and get my suit back. Turns out they were studying it and gave it a few upgrades as well. With me like this, you all are like bugs under my boot!" He then suddenly appeared before Cyborg and landed a hard right hook to his jaw, sending him into one of the trailers that was nearby.

Beast boy took this opportunity to transform into an anaconda and wrap himself around Adonis, trying to restrain the villain. Raven and Starfire then charged, their hands powered by their respective powers. Robin also charged from behind him, taking out his bo staff from his gadget belt and jumping into the air, preparing to swing down on his head.

"Really Titans, you think this will work?" Adonis spoke dryly, as if this whole fight was a waste of time. In an instant, a shield appeared around him and blocked the three titans's attacks, shoving them away into various objects that were around them. He then grabbed Beastboy and sent an electric current into his body, making the changeling let go. Adonis then threw the green titan straight into the charging robotic teen that was making his way to him.

Before the villain could have a moment to relax, Starfire and Robin jumped at him, swinging fists and staff at the criminal in an attempt to hit him. However, all their attacks were in vain as Adonis merely ducked and moved out of the way of the attacks. He grabbed Robin's staff and Starfire's wrist, slamming them into each other and tossing them to the side like common trash.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" Raven let out as the trailers near her became coated in black and flew at Adonis. Before they could get close to the villain, a few rockets flew out of his suit, flying at the objects coming at him and blowing them up to nothingness. He then propelled forward and punched Raven in the gut and kicked her into the ground, creating a decent size craeter in the ground.

"Raven!" Beastboy yelled, charging at Adonis in his gorilla form. He was able to land a few punches in on the red suit villain, only to get hit back himself and beaten bloody. The changeling changed back to normal and fell to the ground.

Robin threw a few of his ice disks at Adonis, freezing his legs to the ground. He jumped on his shoulder and swung down on him, only to see that his staff was grabbed by his opponent. "Not a bad idea to try to freeze me in place Robin. As expected, you had a good idea. However," as he said this, he freed his leg from the icy prison as if his leg was being held by a little kid. "That will not work either." He then threw the titan into some pipes that were tied together. When the Boy Wonder hit them, they came undone and fell onto the leader.

Cyborg and Starfire took this change to try to also go for a surprise attack, Cyborg firing his sonic cannon and Starfire sending another barrage of star bolts. Adonis chuckled again at the seemingly futile attempts to damage him as he put his shield back up once again, negating any attacks that the titans could do at the moment. "You're all trying different tactics to beat me, and yet they all crumble like a decaying monument." He then charged at the two standing titans, downing them each with a solid punch to their midsections.

After he laid waste to the heroes, Adonis picked up his stolen cargo and chuckled to himself. "You titans all have no chance in beating me as you are. Just give up and stay down. You are all just shit stains compared to my new suit. There is no point in getti-"

Before he could finish, he felt a sudden hard fist crash into his face, sending him into the water nearby. The titans all slowly got up and tried to see who it was that hit their target. The dust where Adonis was standing cleared, revealing Zig standing there. His fists were balled as his composure was unreadable. Adonis jumped out of the water and glared hard at the attacker. "So, seems like the titans got a new recruit. What, the five of you are all weak and needed another member?"

The guy merely shrugged. "I am not in league with them. I kinda do my own thing. I am not too fond of teams anyway, or dick bags that think that, with a child's toy, they are hot shit." He replied, his black hair that hung out of his mask blowing gently in the wind.

Adonis merely kept his glare. "So, you think that my creation is merely just a child's play thing? Hmph. If that is the case, how about I show you WHY you are dead wrong!" He yelled. Jets that were located under his feet propelled him at Zig as he balled his fists, unleashing what seemed to be an endless barrage of punches.

What Adonis did not expect was that Zig was able to keep up with each one of his attacks, blocking them all with a single hand as if he was playing patty cake. Zig caught one of the punches and pulled him closer to the vigilante, allowing him an opportunity to kick the red suit in the stomach and knee him in the bridge of his nose.

Adonis shoved the attacker away and rubbed his now bleeding nose. "You bastard, you're going to pay for that." He growled as he thought out his next attack. " _This guy is definitely not like the others. His strength and speed are higher than theirs. On top of that, it seems as this guy is more combat experienced. I will have to end this quick._ "

Zig ran a hand through his hair and laughed, quite amused by Adonis. "Well then, I would like to see how you're going to make me pay. Considering the capabilities of that suit of yours, I know you don't have a chance in hell." He then smirked. "And ending it quickly is not going to be any help either."

Adonis's face went from rage to surprise at his words. "You… did you read my thoughts?!" He yelled, now charging in blindly at the vigilante, putting up his shield in the process.

Zig laughed as the villain appeared before him, swaying to the right and then left as he purposely narrowly avoided the attacks. "I would not say read your mind. I am not that special. But the look on your face plus the way you were holding yourself up seemed as though you realized you will have to end it in one attack. There is an issue with this thinking though."

As soon as that sentence was finished, Zig somehow vanished behind Adonis and punched hard enough to shatter the shield that surrounded the villain. He then crouched down and delivered a spinning kick to his legs, kicking so hard that the legs were cleanly ripped off. Zig then grabbed Adonis's suit's arms and ripped them off as well, leaving the suit completely useless. "I can tell you're not big enough for the suit, so taking out the limbs means that you're useless. It is over." He spoke calmly.

Adonis sat there with his suit being limbless starring at the ground, feeling the weight of defeat crash down on him like a falling boulder. The area got silent enough for the crashing of the waves to now be audible. Adonis began to shake, but not out of fear. "You… you bastard! I have not lost yet!"

Before anyone of the titans could even blink, a knife shot out at Zig, flying directly at his head. Though, the sound of the knife slicing through Zig never came, for he easily caught the knife in between his index and middle finger. Adonis starred in shock at the blinding speed Zig displayed. "Y... you… but how?! How is that poss-"

Adonis's words got cut off as Zig delivered a quick chop to the back of his neck, making him lose consciousness. Zig sighed and leaned back on a pole that was nearby. "Well, that was anit-climatic. I thought he would be fun." He replied, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

By this time, the Titans all got up and were able to recuperate a bit. Robin was once again glaring daggers at their savior. "While I appreciate the help, NICK, we did not need it at all. And now you will be coming with us." He spoke in a menacing tone. The rest of the titans all looked to the figure to see what reaction he would give.

Zig looked to the boy wonder and tilted his head in confusion. "Uh… who the hell is that?'

Robin felt his face get hot with his words. "THAT GUY I-"

"No, that is not my real name." He replied, cutting off the Titans leader. He then went over to Adonis and picked up the guy that was in the suit, tossing him over to where the Titans were. Raven used her magic to catch the villain, but when she turned back to Zig, she and the other titans realized he vanished into thin air.

Robin seethed in annoyance and punched a nearby dumpster. "Damnit, we let him escape AGAIN!" He yelled, proceeding to punch the dumpster more until it became dented from the blows.

XXXXXXXXXX

The screen that had the fight between the Titans, Zig, and Adonis turned off as a figure sat in the chair. "So, the trial run is done. The suit was pretty well done, with a few glitches to fix and tweaks to be made. It was quite convenient he escaped, he made the perfect guinea pig." He chuckled.

The door behind him opened as a guy in a white suit came in. "Brother Blood, the suits are done and the modifications shall be made once we analyze the data from the footage."

Brother Blood nodded and turned back to the screen, that was now playing footage of the fight over again. He paused it when it showed Zig entering the fight. " _This new fighter… he seems interesting. He is definitely not human, but what is he…_ "

He then turned to the guy and spoke. "You, I want you to also rewatch the footage and analyze this Zig person. He is definitely an interesting person. I may want to try to recruit this enitity. He would make a good addition to the Church of Blood." He spoke, with venomus intent in his words. "In a few days, we begin the next steps in the plan."

 **Well, I hope you all like this chapter. I tried to be more descriptive and stuff because I felt that my stories lacked that sometimes. Leave a like and follow if you like what I am doing so far.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello once again people. It has once again been a long time since I updated this fic. I already gave my reasons as to why in my post of the new Toradora FMA crossover (which was posted yesterday) so due to laziness (which I got from the 3 jerks mentioned there XD jk they are really awesome people) I will not retype it. ANYWAYS here is the new chapter!**

 **Chapter 4**

The next morning was filled with news in regards to the capture of Adonis and how his armor was ripped to shreds. This time around the Titans got the credit for it, but the team knew it was not true. Which did annoy some, but not to the extent that it did the Boy Wonder. He was down in the training area of the T Tower pounding away at different practice droids and punching bags. Within an hour, the gym looked like a hurricane had blown through and wrecked everything.

" _That jackass. How could he act the way he does and get recognition like that. A vigilante like that should NOT be allowed to just walk around."_ His anger rose the more he thought about that smug attitude the guy had. Just before he could continue his rage, a voice called out to him.

"Look, being all angry over one person will not solve your issues." Cyborg to his best friend.

Robin looked up to her, fists baled in agitation. "Well what do you expect huh?" He barked, letting the anger flow through his veins. "He comes out of NOWHERE and starts doing what we do? And is by FAR more reckless. We end up having to clean up after him while he gets people to like him. YET it took us a lot longer for us to be recognized. Cocky people like that piss me off!" He then turned and punched a hole in a punching bag, sending it across the room.

Cyborg merely sighed. "You mean like how people are jealous of Robin just because he was trained by Batman? Just like they are jealous of how you were able to fight the Joker at a young age and was able to run your own team?" He asked as pressed a button on the wall, making the room come to life and put itself back into order.

Robin wanted to comment back but was found at a loss for words. He knew he was right, but something about him really irritated him. "You have a point, but I can't trust him. I don't trust him, and I won't trust him."

"And you shouldn't for now dude. But that does not mean to get mad for something small. Especially since we do not know who this guy is." Once the room was back in order, Cyborg went over to the exit. "Come on. We got school soon. No need to get detention for being late."

Robin sighed as he forced himself to calm down as he got himself together.

XXXXXXXXXX

"GOD! This day could not go any slower!" Beastboy groaned in his disguise. He sat with the other Titans at the cafeteria as lunch went on. "The classes are so boring! I could take naps to these things!"

"Maybe that is why you are close to failing all those classes." Raven quickly replied, earning a chuckle from Cyborg.

As they began to speak about other things about their day, Robin heard footsteps nearby and lifted his head. It took a lot for him to not flip out and kick Nick (who was walking by) straight in the teeth. The boy looked over and saw the Titans, quickly waving as he walked by with some supplies in his hands. Starfire also saw him walk and turned to the others. "I wonder what Friend Nick is doing?"

Robin sighed as he got up and walked out of the room. Raven merely sighed and watched as he left, not bothering to even try to go after him. Robin followed the guy around the entire school, watching him as he went. Nick would occasionally glance over his shoulder every so often and keep moving. _"Why would an innocent person be doing that huh? Innocent my ass."_ He spat to himself.

Before Robin could continue his own rant against the guy, he saw Nick stop at a door, look around, and then go inside. The Boy wonder tiptoed his way to the door and tried to listen in on what was going on inside. After a few seconds of hearing no sound, he was certain something was going on. Before even knocking or anything, he kicked down the door and ran in. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK –"

He stopped mid-sentence at what was before him. Nick was not trying to change into any costume or hide anything like Robin thought he was. No, he was sitting next to what must have been a freshmen with a bunch of papers and books spread open before him. Nick tilted his head a bit confused as the other was now shivering in his chair in fear. "Uh… what are you doing?" Nick asked, with a mix of confusion and annoyance in his voice.

Robin was starring dumbfounded. "But I… you were… I thought…"

Nick sighed and told the kid that they would continue their session later. The freshmen got up faster than a bullet, grabbed the stuff on the desk, and booked it out. Nick shook his head and got up himself, walking out of the room with Robin behind him. "Well, I guess now you know I do some tutoring on the side." He shook his head. "The kid was nervous about an exam a while ago and I helped him out. Ever since then he has come to me for help. I don't charge because I am not an ass, unlike you are being right now."

Robin wanted to so badly punch the hell out of the guy right now, but did not want to risk the trouble that would follow. Nick walked by the Boy Wonder as he stood there, the bell ringing to signal the end of the period.

XXXXXXXXX

Well, Nick's day was going fantastic so far. He spilt his coffee all over his favorite jacket, his lunch got accidentally knocked onto the ground and thus was ruined, his one good act of the day was ruined by a loudmouth jerk that would not leave him alone, and then to top it all off, he had a group project assigned to him due in a month. And of course who was his partner? One of the idiot's friends. The girl Rachel to be exact. It was not the worst option for him, hell he could have ended up with the guy causing most of his annoyance.

He sat outside after school on the main steps as he watched the other students go by. Before he could get up himself he noticed that Rachel was walking over to him. "Hey, so, since we are assigned to this project, we might as well finish it as soon as we can." She spoke emotionlessly.

Nick thought for a bit and nodded. "So let me guess, you want us to start right away today huh?" He asked.

The girl nodded as Nick rested his face in his hands. "Figures." He replied back. "That is fine I guess. But where could we go? The library would obviously be the best, but they will be packed with a lot of other people. And the other places would be as noisy, if not worse, than the library would be now." He growled in annoyance.

Rachel sat there and thought for a bit. "I would say my place, but it is getting heavy renovations. So my place is out."

Nick eyed her, realizing there was one place that would be quiet enough to even concentrate. "We can go to my place I guess. I will have to clean it a bit but you can come over in an hour."

Rachel nodded and walked down the stairs leaving the boy. When she was out of sight, Nick walked down the stair and turned the other way, lighting a cigarette. _"Today must be fuck over Nick day."_ He growled, just before he tripped over the sidewalk that was sticking a bit too far up and making him fall on his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, you know what to do right Raven?" Robin asked his teammate as she was getting ready to leave."

She sighed, for this was about the twentieth time that he asked her about the bugs that she would plant in Nick's room. She would make an excuse to use the restroom and go around quickly planting the bugs. "Yes, I get it. For the umpteenth time!" She spat and walked out with her school supplies and bugs.

She flew out of the tower and into the city. He texted her his address just before she left, putting it into her communicator. She let the breeze blow against her face to calm herself before she went over. _"If I have to deal with any more shit than I already have, I am going to kill someone."_ She thought to herself. Before she would get worse, she calmed her mind the way she usually did, with her meditation.

A few minutes pass and her communicator went off, signaling that she was close by. She landed in an alleyway and changed her Raven attire to her Rachel one. She rounded the corner and took the elevator up to the twentieth floor where Nick said he was. She got out and looked for apartment number eighty-three. She wondered around for a few minutes until she got to the room, and with a soft sigh she knocked on the door.

A minute or so passed and no one answered, annoying Raven a bit. Just before she was going to knock again when she heard a lock turn and open up. "Sorry about the wait, I was a bit busy." Nick replied, moving to the side and letting her in.

To say that Raven was surprised was an understatement. With how Beastboy and Cyborg's rooms were, she thought it was going to be a typical pigsty, especially due to Nick's attitude towards some things in school. However, the room was completely clean and spotless, as if someone just freshly waxed the floors or wiped down the counters. She noticed there was a vacuum cleaner next to a closet with a freshly filled dust can. "I was just finishing up cleaning a few minutes ago. I do apologize about the mess, I usually clean every other week, but I was lazy this time around and there was more dirt and dust than I cared for."

As she sat down at the coffee table in the living room, the smell of something cooking entered the room. Nick then ran quickly inside the kitchen to probably finish what he was making. A few minutes passed and he entered the room again, this time with a plate of some scrambled eggs, toast, and a few strips of bacon. Nick sat down on the other side of the table with a soft sigh. "I figured that you may have not had dinner yet, so I decided to at least be somewhat of a decent host and make something. And there is nothing at beats breakfast for dinner." He spoke with a smile as he said the last of his sentence.

Raven nodded a bit at Nick and went to grab some of the meal when she stopped. A thought crossed her head, causing her to stop her movements. "This… better not be you –"

Nick chuckled a bit, shaking his head. "Nope, this is not me trying to get a date going. I promise. Back when I was little, I was taught to be a decent host, which meant making sure the place was clean, knowing how to prepare different meals and drinks, and making sure to not be totally overbearing. I would play some music for background noise but the radio is broken at the moment."

After a few seconds, the girl nodded and took some of the food presented to her and took a bite. "This is actually really good. How long have you cooked for?" She asked.

Nick pondered the question as he took out the notes and book for the project. "Well, I would say for a while now. Maybe when I was 13? I am honestly not too sure." He spoke.

For the next few hours, Nick and Raven spent time talking about the project and where to go in terms of their topic. Every so often Nick would be asked questions unrelated to the topic, but nothing too personal. Mostly the questions were about things that he liked, which included games ( _"Typical boy."_ Raven though), rock and metal music (leading to Nick showing her his collection), and other smaller things. Before she got too distracted, Raven finally began to put into place the side plan given to her. "Uh, may I be excused?"

Nick merely nodded and scribbled down some more notes. "Sure, the bathroom is down the hall to the right." He replied.

She got up and went down the hall, but when she saw Nick was not looking, she went to different rooms of the house, placing the bugs in different rooms to make sure that there was enough coverage. As she was walking back to the room where they were before, she noticed a single photo of him and someone else when he was little. When Raven sat down, she waited a bit before she asked, "Hey, just asking, who is the other kid in the photo that is hanging in the hall?"

Nick's face went to the calm and even cheery to a face of pain and sadness. Before Nick could change his emotions, Raven picked up on the hurt he felt. "If it is too personal I am –"

Nick sighed and let his hair droop in front of his face. "No no, it is fine. That is my brother. One of the few people that I cared about growing up. He was my good luck charm so to say."

"May I ask where he is? I was also curious about where your parents are? I see only one bedroom in the apartment."

Nick once leaned a bit back in the chair. The next word was something Raven did not expect. "Dead."

She sat there for a bit, not really wanting to push him, but wanting more answers. "My brother and I never met our parents, so they probably are dead. And as to why he is not here… It was a car accident that happened years ago." He spoke softly. "The sad thing is I saw it coming, yet I was useless and could not do a thing about it."

Raven just sat there and absorbed the information. She also checked his emotions to make sure he was not lying. No surprise to her was that his feelings were barely readable, but were showing signs of the truth. "I am sorry." She said quietly.

Just then, her communicator went off. Lucky for Raven, she set it up so it would sound like a regular cellphone going off. She got up and excused herself, going out into the hallway to answer. "Trouble in the downtown area. Four of the Hive Five are at it again." Robin spoke, obviously heading to the location.

Raven nodded and hung up, running back into the room to get her stuff. "Listen, my mom called and needs me back at home. Is it ok if we continue this another day?" She asked.

Nick merely nodded, staying quiet as if he was lost in thought as the violet haired girl left.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sound of an all-out battle echoed off the nearby buildings as a bank truck was on fire and the Hive Five were in a brawl with the Titans. Each of the Titans were able to hold their own for the most part, even getting a bit of an upper hand on the other. "Give up now, before this gets worse for you guys!" Cyborg yelled as he unleashed his sonic cannon at the Billy Numerus clones that were around him, hitting the real one.

He backed up back to his group while the Titans also grouped up. It did seem as if the Titans would be the clear victor. That was until Cinderblock crashed through a nearby wall for a surprise attack. While the Titans were able to away from them, they realized now that they were cornered. "Dudes, this is not looking to hot." Beastboy spoke nervously.

Starfire threw a few star bolts at Mammoth to keep him at bay as Robin turned to his team. "That may be the case, but we cannot just retreat now. We need to stop them!" The Boy Wonder then charged in at Jinx, trying to swing his staff at her.

The Titans tried to make the best out of a pretty bad situation that they were stuck in. However, it was getting to a point where the attacks between the Hive Five and Cinderblock were getting too coordinated, as if they have been practicing this for a long time. The thugs drove the heroes into a corner and were making there preparations for the last attack. Just before Cinderblock could charge in, something jumped in between them.

Robin would have let out a string of curses as he noticed the figure was Zig, but at this point he would take the help he could get. Zig sighed as he tilted his head towards the Titans. "Hey Bird Brain, thought you could handle this. You losing your touch?"

It took a lot of restraint for him not to yell back, but he bit his tongue and sighed. "Yeah, we got ambushed by Cinderblock. Since he showed up, we each had our hands full." Robin replied.

"Yeah, and it will not be good if this keeps up. They are too coordinated." Raven spoke, keeping her monotone in the grave situation they were in."

"Please, Friend Zig, can you help us?" Starfire asked.

There was a bit of silence as the wind blew, gently swaying the Vigilante's hair. He let out a small sigh and shrugged. "Why would I want to help you guys? I already know that Robin hates my guts, and the treatment from you guys has not really been welcoming." He replied in a snarky manner.

Robin was about to say something when Cinderblock jumped at Zig, bringing to giant fists down on him. A second before the impact, Zig raised his hand and caught both of the fists, though the force of the attack created a crater where he stood. Zig turned to look at Cinderblock and then back to the Titans. "Well, that," he spoke, referring to what he said a little while ago, "Is what an asshole would say."

Robin could feel the smirk under the Vigilante's mask grow. Zig then turned his gaze to the cement monster before him. "So, I handle the blockhead, you guys get the Want-to-Be bad guys?"

The Titans nodded, immediately jumping into action and attacking their adversary. Gizmo took on Cyborg, letting his rockets soar and speed towards his opponent. Cyborg shot down some the rockets and dodging the others that flew. Once he was close enough, the cybernetic teen slid under the kid, implanting a bug onto his weapons, shutting them down instantly.

Raven now took on Jinx, figuring she would fare better verse Jinx's powers. The villain shot her attacks at Raven to try to distract her while bits of debris sped towards the violet haired girl. Raven caught on a little too late, getting grazed by some of the attacks, allowing Jinx to get a few good hits on her. Raven now had enough, eying the girl with a slight bit of annoyance on her face.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled, her eyes glowing black along with her hands. The ground under Jinx began to shake and rattle as it was lifted high into the air. The slab of land slid out from under her, and what awaited her at the bottom of her fall was all the debris that was originally thrown at Raven, now being used as a weapon against the original user. The bits of debris formed a circle around the girl and encased her in a cage that she couldn't get out of.

Beastboy took on Mammoth, charging at the big thug in his Gorilla form. Mammoth swung his giant fists at the changeling, only for him to counter the move by turning into a fly and zipping away from the attack. When Beastboy got behind the guy, he transformed into a kangaroo and kick the giant hulking man into a pole, which then proceeded to fall right onto his head, knocking him out.

Starfire was fighting Billy Numerous and his many clones he made. The numbers game began to slowly and surely catch up to her. Billy began to taunt the Tamaranian, throwing punch after punch at her. Before she could flip out and unleash an attack, Cinderblock flew in front of her, slamming into every one of the Billy clones. She looked to her side and saw Zig and Robin, who actually looked like they worked together, were the ones that kicked Cinderblock.

Robin merely looked at Zig, who nodded at the cement monster rose from its spot. Robin chucked a few of the ice disks at Cinderblock's legs, freezing them to the ground. With that, Zig dashed up to the opponent and threw a fury of punches and kicks that ended up actually freeing the monster due to the force of the attacks.

Cinderblock let out a loud growl and tried to hit Zig with a punch of its own, only to find that it hit absolutely nothing. At the last second of the attack, Zig did a flip backwards, soaring over a charging Boy Wonder with his bo staff in hand. Robin swung his weapon left and right at the giant rock monster, getting in a decent amount of shots at its head before he was forced to back away.

Cinderblock began to wobble bit by bit, showing fatigue as clear as day. "Titans, GO!" Robin ordered, prompting all the Titans to charge in. Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg unleashed a heavy barrage of projectile attacks while Beastboy, Robin, and Zig dashed at the distracted hulking humanoid. Robin pressed a button on his bo staff and swung at the villain. As the staff hit, it sent the creature flying at a charging Beastboy in the form of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The changeling sent a huge head butt directly at Cinderblock and swung him away with its tail.

A loud growl was let out by the cement monster as it flew towards Zig, who eyed the monster as it approached. Zig then proceeded to jump in the air, not letting his eyes fall of the approaching rock. Just at the right moment, Nick flipped midair, and sent a punch right at its midsection, embedding it into the ground and knocking it unconscious. The Titans and the Vigilante surveyed the damage that was done and rounded up the Hive Five, glad that the battle was indeed over.

As per the usual routine, Zig went to turn and walk away from the scene of beaten and bloodied villains. He lit a cigarette and took a long puff as he turned to Robin. "Say, you're not so bad. Even for a hothead." He teased, knowing it would get under his skin, which it did.

"Hothead? At least I am not some reckless idiot that acts all cocky and things I am better than everyone!" Robin spat.

Starfire flew in between the two and tried to separate them before they fought with each other. "Please, I wish for this fighting to stop! Why cannot we be friends?" She asked in her usual manner.

Zig merely chuckled a bit and pat the Tamaranian on the shoulder. "Well, let's just say that you friend doesn't like me. I would be ok with the thought if he and the rest of your team thought I was an asshole. Which… I guess isn't wrong." Zig replied, exhaling the smoke from the cigarette.

Just as the words left his mouth, Zig felt something happen. A sudden burst of dark energy appeared out of nowhere and was increasing out of control. His eyes scanned the area to find the source, only to come up empty. "Hey, you ok?" Cyborg asked the masked vigilante.

Before an answer could be given, the ground began to shake and crack apart. A huge black figure appeared from the fissure in the ground, screeching a loud scream that hurt the fighter's ears. Robin tried to look up at the thing, realizing that it was sending a sharp tentacle straight for Starfire. The Boy Wonder tried to move and save his teammate, only to realize the pain was too much for him. _"No! No no no no!"_ he was repeating to himself.

Starfire, along with the other Titans, only had enough time to react before the sharp object got to her. However, at the last second, Starfire felt a hard shove from the side. There was a squish sound as Starfire landed with a thud, feeling a warm liquid hit her leg. She turned to see what happened, only to scream in horror as the other Titans went wide eyed.

The sight before her, was Zig, with his arms extended out in front of him, holding the sharp tentacle in front of him. That was not the sight that scared the Titans though. What brought a horrific look to their faces, was the fact the attack did pierce his chest, with blood beginning to spill out from his body.

 **AND THERE WE HAVE IT. Finally a new chapter for this fic. I am not too sure how I felt with the fights in this chapter. I will admit I was not sure what to do with this, but I figured out what to do with it and the next chapter. Hopefully that one will be out soon. Please review.**


End file.
